Navblue
Early history Navblue's history began when a friend of his introduced him to Nation States. Although it was enjoyable for a time being, Nav found that he wanted more - specifically the ability to wage war - and a quick Google search pointed him towards Cyber Nations. After joining the game in June 2008, Nav first set himself up on grey team and decided he would go unaligned while evaluating whether to continue the game or not. After a while, he decided to continue playing, and set about fully integrating himself with the game. After reading as much documentation as he could, he set out to find an alliance. Finding that no matter where he looked he always found mention of the NPO, he decided to inquire further. Liking what he saw on the wiki and via the recruitment letters, he decided to sign up for membership. New Pacific Order Having applied, Nav felt nervous. Still rather new at Cyber Nations, the NPO to him looked a little intimidating. Having read other applicants threads, he set about preparing himself for the questions. His worries over how tough the questioning process would be turned out relatively unfounded. Believing that he owed it to the preparation he did before hand, Nav blitz the questioning and was accepted into the Order as a Cadet after two days. Unfortunately for him, he had applied towards the end of the GATO War and while flying the AA of "NPO Applicant", was attacked by two GATO nations over a period of two weeks. However help was at hand, Nav received aid to help fund and fight the wars, and at that particular time realized that the NPO did in fact care for those in the academy and decided that the Order was certainly the place for him. Career in the Order At first, Nav got used to how the NPO operated. Then, he decided that the only part of the Order he wished to work in for the time being was the Pacific War machine. To that end, he attacked any and every target that came his way. Funding his war effort with tech deals, Nav quite enjoyed his time - usually having at least two active wars going at anyone moment. His philosophy for his activity was to do anything that interested him and see where it led him. He managed to land jobs as a member of ACE Spades and a Recruiter. In addition, his work ethic has lead him into the sacred halls of the Praetorian Guard and Military Command. After being lucky enough to have been selected as a Battalion NCO, Nav was once again lucky to be promoted one step further, to the position of Battalion Lt. Nav can rightly be proud of landing jobs in two of the Orders highest rating positions. - Navblue For Nav, his greatest achievement was being trusted enough by High Command to be welcomed into Military Command. Well aware of the significance and rarity of the opportunity presented to him, it was something that he had never expected to see. He particularly enjoys working along side everyone else in the Order, from questioning new applicants to answering questions to defending Pacifica against all threats and making sure that the war machine is well oiled. Navblue was promoted to Centurion on February 27th 2009, one of the top echelons of the leadership in the Praetorian Guard. Navblue has earned his way to the top of Millitary Command with a spot as Colonel alongside Xantha. '''Navblue's Current Job Dogtags '''Navblue's Former Job Dogtags' The future For Nav, the future is simple. Having achieved most of what he wanted, he now wants to continue to make a positive impact on the Order and continue riding along with it and seeing where it takes him. War history Leadership